


The Execution of Sonia Nevermind

by lenyan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Execution, If Sonia was the blackened, Minimal blood, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, fuck monokuma all my homies hate monokuma, ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenyan/pseuds/lenyan
Summary: If Sonia was the blackened, here is an execution
Kudos: 9





	The Execution of Sonia Nevermind

Dark gray clouds crowded the skies wherein the distance, there stood a great bell tower that could be seen bellowing an ominous sound. Below the tower was a grand stage where a crowd of dirty and dusty Monokumas surrounded the platform. A large velvet curtain covered the entire stage as it began to slowly open. There the crowd roared as Sonia Nevermind opened her eyes to face her execution head on.

**𝒟𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒫𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓈𝓈**

**Ultimate Princess**

**Sonia Nevermind’s Execution: Executed**

The blonde was clad with a white dress blessed by the heavens and decorated with silver sequins and gold flowers crawling up the ends of it. The pearls and ornamentals scattered on the outfit glimmered in contrast to the bleak and dull surroundings. A long, thin white veil trailed behind Sonia, adorned with white roses that resembled miniature moons. Atop her sleek blonde hair which trailed down her back sat a dainty crown that sparkled with the most minimal ray of light. At the sight of the princess, the mob of angry Monokumas roared at the girl and began to assault her with all kinds of trash: rotten foods, stones, etc. Sonia let out a shriek as she held up her arms to defend herself from the oncoming barrage of paraphernalia. The princess attempted to run off the stage despite the long train on her dress, but was eventually caught by two Monokumas wearing working class clothes. They seized the poor girl’s arms and bound her wrists together tightly using rope. The blonde was forced to follow them as they kept on yanking her forward through a pathway created by a rift in the crowd. While walking past, Sonia could hear their thunderous complaints and guilting booing that seemed to drive into her very soul. Showers of miscellaneous items rained down on her like hail. Each strike burned her skin and tore her majestic outfit. Her beautiful blonde hair became dishevelled and dirty. Pink blood began to seep through the pure white of her dress thanks to the items thrown at her. The princess could feel a trickle of blood tickling its way down her cheek as well as the rest of her body. The roars of the crown suddenly grew louder, causing the blonde to hesitate. The girl looked up ahead and swallowed to see a guillotine in the distance as she was dragged forward. The Monokumas guiding her stopped and pushed her onto the platform with the contraption. On the side, a Monokuma stood with a black garb over its head. In its paws was an axe prepared to chop the rope holding the execution blade up. Light glinted off the blade of the guillotine as Sonia took a deep breath. Even as she stood there, beaten and bloody, she kept her head high up and knelt down. The Monokumas went into a frenzy, throwing junk everywhere as they clattered to the ground with large thunks. In the last few moments, Sonia slowly lowered her head and pushed it through the circular opening of the machine as her hair became even more messy. The crowd loudly cheered as the executioner brought down its blade, cutting clean through the rope. In a flash, the rope fell, decapitating the head of Sonia Nevermind as it rolled off her body. With that, the execution of the future monarch of Novoselic was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I made this for a submission for a zine, but I had to cut some words out to be able to fit in the word limit. I decided to post the original one here. I feel like I made better tweaks in the other one I edited, but whatever. Don't expect much
> 
> Lol she probably murdered Kazuichi or something (joke joke)


End file.
